The invention relates generally to welding guns, and more particularly to positioning attachments for controlling torch angle and/or torch to workpiece height during welding.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become ubiquitous in all industries. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations, the success of which relies heavily on the proper use of a welding gun or torch. For instance, an improper torch angle can lead to a spatter, improper penetration, and overall poor weldments. However, inexperienced welders often have difficulty establishing the proper torch angle and torch to workpiece distance during welding, and such skills may be somewhat difficult to teach. Furthermore, even experienced welders may have difficulty maintaining these important parameters throughout welding processes.
Certain gas nozzles have been proposed that are used to establish the proper torch to workpiece distance during spot welding. However, these nozzles are less than satisfactory in addressing the overall problem, in particular because they do not establish the proper torch angle, are limited in scope to spot welding applications, and do not teach proper technique. Therefore, there exists a need for a device that will aid welders or welding trainees in establishing the proper torch angle and torch to workpiece distance.